Daemons- Battle for Europe
by aniloverji12
Summary: The worlds have come to a head. And on a battlefield in Europe, the world powers fight with their daemons proudly at their side.


Explosions flashed through the sky as bombs arched overhead. In a desolate, bloodied battlefield stood five rigid nations with their daemons. Locked in a brilliant battle, chaos ruled as the five daemons struggled to determine the fate of Europe and of the free world.

* * *

A pair of roughened Italian wolves fiercely growled as they were attacked from all sides. The bigger of two wolves, its coat a bloodied, muddled brown snapped its murderous jaws at the advancing lion and rooster, trying to protect its territory. While the timid wolf howled to the skies, its voice carrying over the plains of the dead, trying to reach much needed assistance.

A savage cry answered back as a golden eagle appeared on the darkening horizon. It's head was high and proud as it swooped low and reached with sharpened talons for the haughty rooster. Crushing the rooster in its claws, the golden eagle tossed the broken body aside and turned it's inhuman eyes on the snarling lion.

* * *

_France felt pain shoot through his chest. Clutching at his heart, he was brought to his knees as Germany towered in front of him with a smoking gun in hand. The two Italies quivered violently behind the powerful Germanic country as England on the far left raised his machine gun and prepared for the long fight. _

* * *

The golden Eagle took to the skies, darting down like a deadly bomb to tear and rip apart the flesh of the noble lion. With the beauty of a majestic animal destined to died, the lion fought viciously and terribly; but in the end was no match for the golden eagle which ruled the skies over the battered noble animal. The glint of triumph gleamed in the eagle's intelligent eyes when a lone howl sounded again to warn of incoming threat. Switching altitudes, the eagle set it's sights upon the lumbering bear appearing from the forests of the east.

* * *

_Germany smirked as he gripped the proud England in his hands. The Aryan's thick fingers chocked the life out of Imperial Britain who was struggling to save his existence. Germany's bloodthirsty actions abated when he heard Italy yelp. As the trees to the east shook, Russia stepped out; brushing the snow off his uniform and carrying a wolfish grin. _

* * *

With a combative cry, the golden eagle clawed at the imposing foe. Again and again, the belligerent eagle assaulted the bear, who shook off the attacks as a dog shakes off water. The lion limped a step back, licking it's wounds when the pair of wolves jumped aggressively and circled the injured king of the safari. Eying the duo warily, the lion let out an earth-trembling growl as wolves slashed at it's magnificently wounded flesh. Like a tragic scene of a fallen immortal, the lion unable withstand the attacks, let out a beastly roar, shaking the ocean to the west, and collapsed.

Suddenly, a majestic screech echoed over the field as a grandiose bald eagle flew above, bringing with the drones of warplanes. Spreading its wings in a display of newly acquired power, the eagle swooped down and landed on top of the chestnut wolf, crushing it with its weight. The imposing creature then turned its sights upon the other wolf. Trembling, the diminutive wolf quietly submitted to the intense gaze of the eagle's intelligent brown eyes set in a fierce white head.

* * *

_England sighed in relief as the hums of fighter planes bellowed overhead. Clutching his wounded arm, England observed Germany attacking and throttling the much-larger Russia. But the sum of the superior race was unable to force the Russian to collapse to the blood-soaked ground. The Briton let out a whisper as he glared at the fascist duo surrounding him," Thank god, America's here."  
Soon a lone fighter plane broke formation and sent down a shower of bullets upon the unsuspecting Italians. _

* * *

The eagle looked mightily amused as it let out a squawk to the haughty lion, which growled impatiently in response. Then the large bird of prey playfully fluttered it's large, powerful wings before it took off to challenge it's golden counterpart in the air.

* * *

_A voice filtered through a nearby radio England had forgotten about, "Hey, there Britain. Miss me?~" Tripping in the dirt to reach the battered communication device, England spoke back," You are a right bloody git, you are. Who the hell said you could be so late."_

* * *

So I was reading the Golden Compass when I thought about this scene and I had to write it down.

I'm really interested by the idea of daemons, think about it. Your entire life you would have an animal companion and what they become sums up who you are~. ^^

I think I would be a white fox( becuase I love the cold weather~.)

**What about you? Which animal do you think would be your daemon?~**

**Please Review~^^**


End file.
